


feel the rush

by Ester



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Idols, M/M, maybe if someone kissed yeonjun he'd calm down a little, soobin is chronically underestimated, yeonjun needs attention to survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ester/pseuds/Ester
Summary: “I’m a delight,” Yeonjun informs him, narrowing his big, gleaming eyes commandingly, “You’re delighted by me.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 304





	feel the rush

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you see a picture of choi yeonjun and catch a disease

“Soobinnie,” a voice calls, somewhere above him, beyond where he is laying on his back on the uncomfortable couch in the dorm living room, phone blocking most of his line of sight. The couch creaks and shifts weirdly, and a shadow falls onto Soobin’s face. He tears his eyes off the screen and yelps as Choi Yeonjun’s face hovers over him. Yeonjun has climbed onto the backrest of the couch and is perched there like a gargoyle. A boyishly grinning, pink-haired, fashionable gargoyle in ripped jeans and a loose-knit sweater.

“Fuck, you scared me,” Soobin tells him, “Don’t break the couch.” He goes to restart his game, but Yeonjun whines and pats his phone back down.

“No, pay attention to me. Soobinnie. Soobin-ah. _Babyyy,_ ” he crows, finally, in English. Soobin fights down a smile. He won’t give Yeonjun the satisfaction so easily.

It’s odd to think now about how intimidated he was when he first met Choi Yeonjun.

Little Soobin had been star-struck, practically, by the way Yeonjun carried himself, the easy-seeming confidence that exuded from every line of his body. Yeonjun had seemed effortless, untouchably cool. A big fish in a small pond. He hadn’t been an idol then, yet Soobin had always felt like a fan. At least, until he saw Yeonjun at five in the morning, puffy-eyed, shoving last night’s tteokbokki into his mouth like his life depended on it and sulking like a child the one time he wasn’t picked to lead the warmups, back when they still trained with all the other Big Hit kids. Until he realised that Yeonjun tried very hard, actually, at all times, and cared so much about what other people thought of him. More than Soobin did, he’d come to learn, eventually. The idolisation subsided and was replaced by affection. Adoration, maybe, if Soobin is feeling mushy and if Yeonjun looks at him _just so_ through his lashes.

Yeonjun isn’t looking at him like that, now. There is nothing soft or sweetly coy about him as he squats on the edge of the couch and grins an evil little cat smile.

“Did you wake up and decide to be annoying today?” Soobin asks, reaching out to test Yeonjun’s balance by nudging his knee. He shifts a little, the movement of his thigh muscle visible beneath the rips on his pants, but he remains upright, snatches Soobin’s hand and wraps both his hands around it, brings it close to his chest like it’s a treasure he’s hoarding.

“I’m a delight,” Yeonjun informs him, narrowing his big, gleaming eyes commandingly, “You’re delighted by me.”

“Uh huh,” Soobin hums, obediently, and tries to go back to his phone, again, one-handed. He’s a pro. Yeonjun _whines._ He drums his fingers against Soobin’s fist, and smacks a loud, wet kiss onto his knuckles, clearly trying to get a reaction out of him. It’s too bad for him that there aren’t cameras anywhere so Soobin doesn’t have to pretend he’s grossed out by Yeonjun's mouth. He hides a smile behind his phone and switches to a puzzle game he can work with one hand.

“I saw that smile, I saw it,” Yeonjun crows, jiggles his arm, “Come on, Soobinnie. Play with me. I ate a whole bag of gummy worms, I feel so jazzed, I wanna do something. Wanna go for a walk? Play a little basketball? Table tennis?”

“You sound like a dog,” Soobin says and clears a level.

“No one would ever believe me if I told them how mean you are in private,” Yeonjun says. He forces Soobin’s fist open finger by finger and slots his own palm against Soobin’s, fingers intertwining. Yeonjun’s hand is warm, a little sweaty, grip strong. Soobin squeezes back. “My cute little Soobin, neglecting his hyung in his hour of need. Soobinnie. Soob. Soobin-ah. Soobsoob. Soobs. Snooby. Snooby!”

Soobin fails a level and sighs, locking his screen and lobbing his phone onto the rug. He can feel Yeonjun perk up through his arm, still clutched against Yeonjun’s chest.

Yeonjun is freakishly strong and agile but perched precariously as he is, Soobin only has to pull his own arm back a little, and Yeonjun comes tumbling down from the backrest, flopping onto Soobin’s lap with an _oof_. Soobin watches him get his bearings again, shaking his bubble gum pink hair out of his eyes and shooting a delighted smile down at Soobin.

“You wanna wrestle?” Yeonjun asks, full of pep, and wiggles a little in his lap, rough denim on his knees scraping against Soobin’s sides. What Soobin wants is for him to quiet down and let Soobin finish his game. He was so close, too. He tells Yeonjun as much, but Yeonjun seems to have a selective hearing because he ignores everything Soobin says and begins to try and get Soobin into some kind of a bastardised half Nelson instead. He’s squirmy and wiggly like a worm, burrowing between the couch and Soobin to try and flip him.

“Oh my God,” Soobin sighs and acts more on instinct and a half-formed late-night dream than with any sense. He grabs Yeonjun by the neck and, mostly with the advantage of surprise, smacks a loud kiss against his cheek. Well, mostly on his cheek. The angle is bad and Yeonjun has a lot of hair hiding his face, so the kiss smears half on his cheek and half on the corner of Yeonjun’s plush mouth. It has the same effect, regardless.

Yeonjun goes stiff and silent for a heartbeat and flushes brilliantly red, unflattering against his hair. He squeaks. Soobin is fascinated. He'd known it would throw Yeonjun off his game, but he'd never realised how effectively. He stores this information to his brain folder titled “how to be a leader good”, although he suspects none of the kids would react as nicely.

“Be good,” Soobin says and tries not to laugh out loud, “Cutie.” Yeonjun goes even redder, if possible, but instead of fleeing or smacking him, he lowers himself back down, gently this time, wedges himself between the back of the couch and Soobin, and pillows his cheek onto Soobin’s left shoulder. Soobin finishes his game and Yeonjun stays quiet and docile, draped against his side all the way through.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not very familiar with txt yet but i do love these two vibey little lads


End file.
